The proposed analyses will deepen our understanding of the possible reproductive effects of selected drugs subject to misuse by extending observations to spontaneous abortions of known chromosomal characteristics. The relations of maternal exposure to marijuana, heroin, methadone, cocaine, diazepam and phenylpropanolamine (PPA) to chromosomally normal spontaneous abortions and to chromosomally abnormal spontaneous abortions of various types (e.g. trisomy, monosomy X, triploidy) will be assessed. In addition, the relation of paternal marijuana use to spontaneous abortion, defined by karyotype of the abortus, and of maternal marijuana use to intrauterine growth retardation and preterm delivery will be examined. The data derive from a combined epidemiologic, cytogenetic and pathologic study of spontaneous abortions. Systematic medication and drug use histories have been obtained over a 12 year period from a consecutive series of women seeking hospital care for spontaneous abortion (cases) and controls. In total data from about 2700 women with spontaneous abortions of known karyotype and 4600 controls are available for the proposed analyses. These already collected data provide a unique opportunity to extend observations on the possible relations of drug abuse to reproduction.